


Shiro's Squishy Friend

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eggs, Incubation, Monster sex, Other, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Sex drugs, Tentacles, Teratophilia, anemone - Freeform, friendly anemone just want someone to carry their eggs, i guess, magical anemone sex toxin, no Shiro's where harmed in the making of this fic, the anemone is friendly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Shiro encounters a friendly anemone that would like to have some fun.





	Shiro's Squishy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this a long time ago at the Shendak discord server and only now decided to brush up on it a bit. 2 chapters.

Team Voltron is visiting a new planet that seems devoid of advanced life. The entire surface reminds Shiro of a coral reef with large sea ferns and rocky formations so when he wanders off to look for any signs of a settlement he lets himself be awed by all the bright colors and wave-like movements on the plantlife.

It doesn’t take long before he comes across what he would call an anemone; large translucent squishy appendages that look velvety to the touch. The movement makes it almost look like it beckons him forward and before Shiro can properly think about what he is doing he has walked close enough to touch a stray appendage.

The anemones react gently to Shiro's touch, only brushing against him and Shiro find their touch calming.

Quickly enough the anemones arms envelop him in soft squishy appendages and Shiro has forgotten to be careful.

Unbeknownst to Shiro those anemones have a special toxin that affects the mind of their victims, but Shiro is too occupied to care about that, the appendages feel nice even through the gloves of his paladin armor. It would probably feel even better against his naked skin so Shiro starts to undress, removing his undersuit and armor.

He just wants to feel those squishy tentacle thingies all over. Because they are so soft and velvety.

The appendages brush over his balls and he shudders gripping the nearest one, squeezing it lightly. The anemone reacts with brushing more of its tentacles over Shiro's back, brushing downwards towards his hole.

Shiro gasps as one of the smaller appendages, a bulbous one with a nice velvet shimmer prods his backside.

A few of the appendages swipes across his cheek leaving a smear of something and Shiro let his tongue dip out to lick some of it up before he has thought it through.

It's sweet and salty at the same time and Shiro wants to taste more of it, and he looks around himself with dazed eyes, mouth half open, trying to find that tentacle again.

He is rewarded with two more of those tentacles brush over his face and before he can think he guides one of them into his mouth, tasting the same delicious flavor.

The appendages on his backside caresses him gently, brushing their velvet glowy bulbs against him. They feel warm, dry, but smooth. Soon enough they start to support his rump and he can feel his feet lose contact with the ground.

But that's fine, the anemone is nice and Shiro wants to spend more time with it.

The soft lights help to calm him as he continues to suckle the sweet salty juice it secretes and he doesn't protest when the bulbous tentacle prod his backside again.

Why not after all? It feels nice.

Something wet brushes by his hole and Shiro winces but quickly it feels amazing and he moans a sigh over the tentacle in his mouth.

He reaches out his arms and let the tentacles brush onto his chest keeping him supported as his feet leave the ground completely.

And then the bulbous tentacle starts pressing in.

At first Shiro is alarmed. Does he want this? But a voice in his head quickly tells him _yes you want this_.

And Shiro relax feeling the tentacle slowly easing itself in. It doesn't feel too big, it's squishy and soft, it almost feels like it shapes to Shiro's inside rather than the other way around.

Shiro moans deeply as it travels deeper.

It brushes over his prostate and his breathing stutters, the tentacle in his mouth almost too much.

The anemone slows down it's movement and Shiro feels almost sad, but then suddenly he feels something else. The tentacle in his hole is starting to swell. The girth slowly thickening, almost to the point it is too much.

The stretch is almost painful, but it is the good type of pain.

Shiro snorts against the tentacle between his teeth and tries to push off the tentacle in his ass and then push back, trying to ease the burn.

The tentacle seems to catch his drift and pushes out and then in a couple of times and Shiro moans in bliss as the pain fades and the tentacle brushes over his prostate again.

And then it seems to go deeper and Shiro wonders when it will stop.

Only when he looks down and sees his tummy bulging does he realise how deep the anemone has pushed its tentacles.

Shiro takes a deep breath through his nose as the tentacle finally stops and he tries to adjust to the squishy girth inside him. Moving his body is a challenge, both with the anemone holding him still, but also with his full insides, and just moving his legs is enough to jostle something inside him and he moans.

And then he feels it. Something pushing against his rim.

It is not too large, but it feels firmer than the tentacle and something inside him tells him he wants it inside him too. So he pushes backwards meeting it.

He barely has to push as the tentacle does so too and Shiro groans as it plops in.

Shiro can feel it travel inside him, being pumped deeper and deeper.

And then another catches on his rim and Shiro knows he needs to get that one inside too, so he bucks his hips to help it along.

As he does the anemone brushes over his face again with its appendages as if to praise him for helping.

And the next one pops in.

And another pushes against the rim and another. And Shiro does his best to welcome them, letting them push inside, and the feeling of them inside is such a wonderful feeling. He wants them all.

The anemone pushes him forward pulling his ass higher than his head and spreads his legs, using gravity to help whatever the things they push into him are. _Eggs probably_ , Shiro thinks, and he is unsure why he is not alarmed by the thought. In fact he thinks it sounds great.

Why not after all, he is just as good enough receptacle for eggs than anything else. He would take care of them. He is warm and strong and he would bring them to the right places.

Yes, he wants them, so bad.

He can feel the weight of them in his stomach. From the new angle he is in he can see how his tummy bulges out past its usual shape. His flat shapely stomach now round and big.

The sight excites him and he wants to touch it and feel the eggs inside.

But then it starts to feel like it is almost too much and the feeling of being full becomes borderline uncomfortable and he tries to tell the anemone to slow down by pulling on the nearest tentacle.

Another egg pushes in and Shiro is starting to feel panicked.

He doesn't know how many more he can take and the anemone is not stopping.

He tugs again and starts to thrash and finally it seems the anemone gets the hint and slows down.

Shiro is so full now breathing is almost a challenge.

But it also feels right. He was made for this.

And then he feels the tentacle retracting, sliding out, relieving some of the pressure and Shiro sighs.

The anemone doesn't stop caressing him and as the tentacle slips out Shiro realises how much was inside him.

He moans though as the anemone decides to caress a part of him that until then had been ignored, rubbing the head of his leaky cock--Shiro had forgotten he even had one--and the sudden stimuli is almost too much.

He comes hard, his whole body shuddering, jostling the eggs inside.

But now he feels so tired, so full and he lets the anemone slide out the appendage in his mouth and he can finally take a few deep breaths as he comes down from his orgasm.

The last thing he remembers before blacking out is the anemone gently bringing him to its soft squishy center, almost like a big cushion, holding him there as he slips into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: dealing with the eggs.


End file.
